Chasing Shadows
by SapphireSirenSkies27
Summary: When the shadow of an ancient evil falls over Equestria, The bearers of the Elements of Harmony must join forces with the Guardians of another world to end its dark tyranny. Soon they find that they must face the darkness within themselves if they have a chance against the greatest of shadows ... Pitch Black, The Nightmare King.


**Chapter 1: Nightmare's Return**

_" Luna..." _A faint hiss in her ear caused the night princess to stir.

_"Luna...," _it repeated, more violently than the first.

Luna's eyes shot open, a shiver running down her spine. The world around her was dark; blindingly dark, nowhere near similar to her beautiful night where the sky was luminated by an iridescent moon, and shimmering stars giving it a peaceful picturesque feel to follow the hectic, lively day. The darkness that surrounded her now was cold, morbid; as if it had just sentenced her to a torturous death, its shadowy aura suffocated her very own.

_"Luna...Night Princess of Equestria... Or should I say Nightmare Moon" _

She felt the heavy breath of her addresser tickle her ears in a way that made her stomach churn. Her heart thundered deep within her chest, in the way panic surged through her blood, an internal desperate cry to her sister for aid escaped her mind. Nonetheless, Luna took a deep breath and yelled to the darkness that now encased her.

"Who do you think you are, calling THE Princess of the Night by that disgrace of a name; an entity that was never meant to be hers to own?!"

_"My, my, you've become a feisty one, haven't you, my dear? A truly splendid Nightmare if I do say so myself. But alas- hasn't darkness always been a part of you? You relish in the shadows and the darkness just as I, in fact... you and I both know in here...," _Luna felt something deathly cold, and smooth graze her chin gently and land press down on her chest. _"You know who I am..." _

Her eyes widened, and she felt her heart stop completely two pairs of glowing yellow pupiless eyes appeared before her. Their eyes cast an eerie light that outlined a grey faced humanoid being, with rippling jet black hair that danced upon his head as a flame would upon wood in a fire place, his piercing grey gaze seemed to jab at the deepest depths of her very soul. But worst of all was his smile, yes that smile; a taunting, almost manipulative grin that spread across most of his face, one that expressed an unspoken dare to just try and resist him.

Luna's breathing became heavy once again as he began to stroke her back, beckoning his followers to join him. Though matching the darkness that surrounded her, the golden orbs of his followers lit the area surrounding him, revealing two massive black mustang stallions, their muscular form not of an equine native in Equestria. A barbaric wildness glinted in their eyes as they came closer, running their muzzles a little too closely to her liking, inspecting their specimen with the utmost focus, contrasted by an almost cravingly hungry aura. Luna's muscles tensed completely, as she stood frozen in fear as more Nightmare stallions came to the being bidding. She knew that her chances of escape were slim to none.

_"Oh yes, I can see it in your eyes, they cringe in the sheer terror of my very name, the beating of your heart rises at the timbre of my voice. You do know who I am... and you know it VERY well."_

Luna swallowed the bit of moisture she had left in her parched throat. Her entire body paralyzed in his presence. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. He her greatest psychological obstacle, her worst fear, and though they were both creatures of shadow, she had good reason to fear him- almost too good of a reason to even be true.

"Maybe I do... I but I do not have to accept your sickening proposals, I have no interest anything you have to offer!" she bellowed, but failing to sound brave.

_"Hmm I do find it odd how you've chosen to remember things. It certainly is intriguing that the very one you push away is the very thing that drives your spirit and power to begin with. It seems you have forgotten the benefits I have unwittingly provided, despite your...failures in my service, and you choose to rebuff my gracious invitations to bring you back. Ah life, such an ironic thing, isn't it my dear?"_

"Benefits?! What, losing the trust of my sister and every one my subjects? To be banished from my rightful place as ruler for imprisonment of the moon for centuries?! I would rather have your beasts slaughter me right now than return to your side!"

_"Beasts? Why my princess, I wouldn't go calling my own kind beasts, that is not the proper manner a ruler should present herself is it? No I thought not. And my, my, has it really been a thousand years? Time goes by so quickly. And as for your banishment, I wasn't the one who put you there now was I? I wasn't the cause of your failure to consolidate your rule, no I wasn't. I am misery to some, but not yours my darling. Do you know the cause of your suffering? Your precious sister. The cause of your failures as a matter of fact..."_ He leaned in close once again caressing her chin, and huskily whispered into her ear_ "... is you."_

Luna shuddered at his chillingly smooth touch, but offered no resistance; she couldn't resist. Every word that had just come out of his mouth- was right. He looked right back into her eyes sensing every thought and emotion that now rampaged through her mind.

_"That fiend you called Sombra? What did that weakling do for me? Made a fool out of the name of shadow magic. That sister you call Celestia, how has she treated you? Made you her last priority and pushed you away like a pesky insect. Has she changed? No. Has society believed in me since the past 1,000 years. No. You and I my princess share more than you know."_

Luna's eyes widened as he continued to speak.

_"You are nothing without me, my dear, nothing at all. For without darkness, there is no night, without darkness there is no shadow, without darkness there is nothing at all. I am your darkness oh Night Princess, I am your greatest fear, I am your strength, I am your weakness, I am everything that lies within your spirit, but most importantly, I am the missing part of you."_

He leaned in closer, his Nightmare stallions echoing his movement. All eyes gazing hungrily at her once more.

_"The truth is my dear, you need me, and ... I...need...you."_

Suddenly, a burst of black flames erupted from the Nightmares. They came charging toward Luna at lightning speed, swirling around her in torrent of suffocating shadow. She coughed and sputtered as she struggled to breathe in the fire. Black sand came from below, mixing in with the dark flames incasing her in an unbearable prison. Luna attempted to kick, squirm, and scream in a cry for help, but to no avail, as the sand began to fill her lungs, drowning her in their misery. A surge of anger, hatred, revenge, and sheer rage burst into her mind. She felt the sudden need to hurt, to cause suffering, to bring destruction, to kill; all in the name of power. She thrashed with all of her might against the sand, only to be forced further into it's grasp.

"Luna!" a distant female voice screamed, catching her attention.

"Luna!" She felt her emotional rage calm.

"Luna, GET UP! PLEASE!" Luna felt the sand cage begin to rock. Closing her eyes tightly she braced herself for the worst.

Nothing came.

"LUNA!" Luna's eyes shot open to find herself laying in bed back the palace in Canterlot. The sun had just begun to set, as it's warm evening light shone across the room. Celestia, Cadence, and the newest princess, Twilight Sparkle all stood at her bedside; a look of worry was written on all of their faces.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Cadence piped up.

"I-I don't know!" Luna sobbed.

Celestia placed a comforting hoof on her sister's back. "It must have been quite a dream my sister. You were thrashing, crying and screaming. One of the guards thought you were being assasinated".

"It might as well have been so...," Luna whimpered.

"Well, what happened?" Cadence repeated. "We can't help you unless you tell us".

"Cadence, Twilight, I greatly appreciate your concern for me, but this is a matter that I must discuss with Celestia alone". The two alicorns bowed and exited immediately, not wanting to further upset the traumatized princess.

Celestia gazed back at her sister. "Why did you need to speak with me alone? You know it isn't right to keep secrets from other members of the Royal Family".

"The other two are too young to remember, they wouldn't understand what l'm dealing with just yet; what we're going to be dealing with". A grave expression spread across Luna's face.

"What- what are you dealing with sister?"

Luna's answer needed no further explanation to Celestia, two simple words that could alter the fate of not only Equestria, but the entire world if not dealt with in a timely manner, a dire emergency, and a threat to all life in existent, the very source of Luna's fall to darkness. Her eyes were wide, and she shuddered as she answered her sister.

"...Pitch Black".

**HI! Welcome to the first chapter of my first crossover fanfiction ! Hope you enjoyed what you've read so far! I should be able to get a second chapter up here in the next few days. If you have any comments, criticism or suggestions, I'd love to hear them in a review! Don't forget to favorite and follow as well if you like what you've read! Well until next time! – SapphireSirenSkies27**


End file.
